1. Field of the Invention
The device of this invention resides in the area of cross country ski equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cross country skiing has been practiced in Nordic countries for many hundreds of years and has recently gained in popularity in this country. Due to the climate of the U.S. the cross country skiing season is rather short and lasts for about four months. Since cross country skiing requires great stamina and good physical condition, it is advantageous for an individual who wishes to participate in this sport during the winter months to practice the basic touring stride during the off season. In cross country skiing the basic touring stride is a kick-off from one foot and a gliding step with the other. Kick-offs and glides are alternated between one foot and the other to give a smooth rhythmical stride on snow. On snow there are several means of maintaining forward movement and minimizing rearward slippage. The proper application of wax on the bottom of the skis will enable the skis to glide forward and will also maintain rearward grip against the snow. Recently cross country skis have been developed incorporating ridges and fish scale designs on the bottom of the skis to permit forward movement and hinder rearward movement.
There is presently a device on the market which duplicates some of the functions of cross country skis but which has wheels on its lower portion. This device commonly known as a skate board has roller skate-type wheels affixed to the bottom of the board. These skate boards differ from cross country skis in that they have little means of control and are utilized one at a time.
At present those engaged in cross country skiing who wish to condition themselves during the off season must do strenuous exercises such as running long distances, running short distances, running long and short distances, running uphill, and performing specific exercises for building up their leg muscles such as bicycling on bicycles which have resistance added to the movement of the pedals. One can also run with ski poles on land to imitate the basic touring stride and diagonal strides that one would use while cross country skiing. A program of exercise such as described above would only be maintained by serious students of cross country skiing. It is felt that the device of this invention which can be used to practice the basic touring strides of cross country skiing can add enjoyment to the exercise and muscular conditioning necessary for successful cross country skiing.